Last Christmas
by Little Miss Lost
Summary: Last Chrismas Jack gave Kate his heart. What happens when they meet again 1 year after the rescue? Songfic. Oneshot. Jacket with hints of Jate and Skate. Please R & R.


**Well, since they are playing Last Christmas by Wham over and over at chrismastime I decided to write a fic about it.**

**So here it goes. **

**Disclaimer: I don´t own the song or Lost. If I did Kate would have made her choice by now. (And it wouldn´t be Sawyer ;) )**

**And as always I´m sorry if there are any mistakes. **

* * *

Last Christmas

Juliet was standing in the middle of the room, searching for her black necklace. She was wearing a white dress, which she had bought just the last week. Everything she needed right now, was that necklace. Jack had given it to her when they were celebrating their 6 month anniversary. And she wanted to wear it today, for the christmas reunion party of the survivors of flight 815. Though she haden´t been on the plane, everyone accepted her. So she would come too, as the companion of Jack.

"Damn, I can´t find it." She said loud.

Jack smiled. "You mean that one?" He hold out his hand revealing the necklace.

Juliet sighed. "What would I do without you?" She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."

"That´s what boyfriends are for."

"If you say so. Okay, I´m ready. Let´s go."

Jack took the keys and closed the door behind them.

* * *

They were supposed to meet at Hurley's. He had still his house and he had also been the one who had had the idea to meet and celebrate christmas together. Jack and Juliet arrived at their friends house at least half an hour to early, but Jack was pleased with it. He didn´t really wanted to come in and there would be so many people to welcome him. 

Though he had been at Hurleys it still surprised him how huge the house was. Jack could never live in such a villa. He would probably get lost in it.

Juliet pressed the door bell. They heard footsteps and a few muffled voices. "Mom, those are my guests. I open the door."

The door opened and Hurley stood in front of them. "Hey guys. It´s great that you´re here." He hugged Jack. And without any warnings he lifted Juliet off her feet, too. "Hey Hurley. Merry christmas." She said when he´d let go off her again. "Yeah. Merry christmas. Follow me." And they did. When they had pulled of their coats, he led them into a big living room. It was decorated with many garlands and balloons. It looked a bit like a high school prom, but Jack didn´t mind.

He was nervous. He hadn´t really kept in touch with everyone after the rescue. Sure he had called all of their group´, but he couldn´t manage to meet all of them. When he had been back, they had give him his old job at the hospital back and he´d been glad to have something to distract him from all the painful memories about the island. Sure there had been Juliet. His friend. Lover. Confidant. She had understood why he couln´t let himself relax for a long time. He needed the work. He needed something to do.

Jack took a glass of punch and sat down on the couch. He would have to wait till the others would arrive. He took a deep breath, drank a sip and looked over to Juliet. She stood in front of a sideboard and watched some pictures. As if she had felt his gaze, she turned around and smiled at him. Jack smiled back. What would come, would come.

* * *

One hour later the party was running. A lot of their friends had come, but also a few people Jack didn´t really recognize. He had talked to Sayid, who had brought a woman named Nadia. It came out that they were a couple and Jack was really happy for them. It was great for Sayid after all he´d been trough after Shannons death. 

Sun and Jin were there, too. Jack saw them standing beside Juliet. It seemed like they were showing her pictures of her daughter.

Jack looked around, but he couldn´t see a sign of the person he was searching for. Kate hadn´t come. Jack sighed. Why are you waiting for her?´ He asked himself. She won´t come here. She´s on the run. With Sawyer.´ He shook his head. Forget her´

_-Flashback-_

_Jack stopped. __"__You Ok? __"_

_Kate turned around. "__Yeah, I just, had a rock in my shoe.__ "_

_He looked at her. __"__He didn't mean it, you know.__ "_

_Kate looked at him questioningly. __"__What?__ "_

_"__Sawyer. When he said that he didn't want you to go with him, he didn't mean it.__"_

_She smirked. __"__He didn't mean it, why'd he say it?__"_

_"__Just trying to protect you. That's why I asked you not to come back for me.__"_

_He started to go, but was stopped by the brunette._

_"__Hey. Why are you sticking up for Sawyer, he'd never do it for you.__" She wanted to know._

_"Because I love you."_

_-Flashback end-_

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart.  
But the very next day you gave it away.  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special.**

Jack walked over to Juliet, who was now standing alone.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hey. Are you enjoying the evening?" Jack wanted to know.

"It´s good till now."

"Let me tell you it´s gonna be even better"

Juliet laughed. "Yeah, how that?"

"Look up." Juliet lifted her head up. A green mistletoe was hanging over their heads. Jack grinned. "See."

Juliet moved closer to him. Their lips met and slowly Jack deepened the kiss. Juliet nestled against his chest and Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey dude. Great that you´re here." They heard Hurley yell at the other side of the room. They pulled off to see who had come. Jack saw him first. Sawyer. But it wasn´t because the old friend that his heart nearly stopped. It was because of the woman standing beside him. Kate.

**Once bitten then twice shy.  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye.  
Tell me baby, do you recognize me?  
Well, if it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me.**

Jack took a deep breath. He turned to Juliet. "Let´s say hello." "Sure." Juliet smiled insecure. They walked into the direction of Sawyer and Kate. The two of them were surrounded by nearly all of the guests. Juliet made her way trough the people and pulled Jack with her.

"Hey Kate, Sawyer." The blond said when they were finally standing in front of them. "Hey Jules." Sawyer responded and gave her a hug. Jack and Sawyer hugged each other short, while the two woman kissed each other on their cheeks.

Jack turned to welcome Kate. "Hey." Both if them said nervously.

It´s just Kate. You can give her a hug.´ His inner voice said. Kate seemed to be thinking the same thing. She got closer and pulled him into a soft embrace. Before the situation got to awkward, they pulled off.

"So how have you been?" Juliet wanted to know.

"Well, we were on the run and went to New York at first. Then we wanted to go to Europe, but we ran into a couple of U.S. Marshall's, but they didn´t recognized me. So we did some research. Somebody must have told the police that I died during our time on the island. And here I am. Kate Ford. Free. I changed my name one last time, just to be on the safe side." She smiled at Sawyer.

Jack nodded. "That makes sense."

"You wanna dance?" Sawyer asked Kate. "Sure." They went off to the dance floor.

Jack took Juliets hand and pulled her with him. "Jack, what are you doing?"

"Were going to dance." Juliet frowned. "You never dance." "Well, today I feel like dancing."

The blond laughed. "Okay."

He put his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around her neck. They swung to the music. Juliet had closed her eyes. She let Jack lead.

Over Juliets shoulder Jack watched Kate and Sawyer dance. The two of them seemed to be enjoying their time. Sawyer whispered something into Kate´s ear. She laughed her gorgeous laugh. Suddenly she looked over to him. Jack lowered his gaze. He didn´t want Kate to know that he was watching them.

**Crowded room runs with tired eyes  
and hiding from you and your solemn eyes.  
My god! I thought you were someone to rely on.  
Me - I guess I was a shoulder to cry on.**

When he was sure that she was looking somewhere else he placed his eyes at them again. He was a bit confused, about his feelings. He felt happy. Happy for them. When did that happen?´ He kept asking himself. Why didn´t it hurt to see the woman he was supposed to love in the arms of another man? When did that happen?´

**But a face on a lover with a fire in his heart,  
a man undercover but you tore me apart.  
Now I've found a real love  
you'll never fool me again.**

He didn´t know when it had happened, but he knew what had happened. He had fallen in love with another woman. Juliet. He smiled. Slowly he pulled off Juliets arms. He looked straight into her eyes. "I love you." Juliet smiled. "I love you too."

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart.  
But the very next day you gave it away.  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special.**

Juliet would think it had been a normal I love you´. But for Jack it was something more. The beginning of his new life.

* * *

** So, let me know what you think. Do you like it. Do you think I´m a total crazy person and this is a stupid idea fo a fic. Let me know anyway. ; ) Merry Chrismas to all of you.**


End file.
